Millions of smokers carry loose tobacco with them on a daily basis or nearly daily basis. Often, this loose tobacco is stored in a bag or a pouch. Although bags and pouches can provide adequate protection for loose tobacco in some circumstances, they are not adequate in all circumstances. For instance, bags and pouches do not always protect tobacco from becoming wet. Furthermore, bags and pouches are flexible and many can be easily ripped or otherwise opened, allowing tobacco to become damaged, allowing tobacco to escape, and/or allowing tobacco to become mixed with unwanted contaminants. Furthermore still, many bags and pouches are not air-tight. As a result, tobacco aromas are allowed to escape, sometimes drawing unwanted attention to the smoker. Consequently, it would be beneficial to have a rigid smoking accessory that includes a water and air resistant chamber for safely and securely storing tobacco.
In some countries, and in some states within this country, smoking other products, such as marijuana, is legal and acceptable. In some circumstances, however, it is desired and/or necessary to maintain some level of discretion regarding the presence of such products and/or paraphernalia for such products. Consequently, it would be beneficial to have a device that is capable of concealing such products and/or paraphernalia so that the presence of such products and/or paraphernalia is virtually unnoticeable and/or undetectable. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to have a product for storing such product and such paraphernalia together for quick and easy access so that a user of such product can quickly and discretely use such product in appropriate places and at appropriate times.